earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Oracle Files: Grace Choi 2
Characters * Indigo * Thunder * Batman * Macro * Shift Location * All-American Freight, Building 16, Burnside, Gotham City, NJ * August 22nd 2017, 2020 Local Time VOX Archive * Thunder: opens, grapnel line launched, zip-line whirring: 4 instances, clatter, clatter, clatter, mass oozing and reforming, clatter, footsteps: 5 instances Is this really the best idea? * Macro: I'm with Anissa here... We've been planning this for a week now. Why have I not realized how stupid of an idea this is until now? 5 instances You said you wanted these guys' help, right? * Batman: footsteps: 5 instances Yes... Ultimately, we need their assistance in finding Jason and Kori. * Macro: 5 instances So we're going to ask for their help by stealing something of theirs? * Batman: We're not stealing anything. footsteps We're tripping alarms and diverting their resources here. * Macro: scoff So Catwoman can steal something from their pad... Yeah, I hate to sound like a lawyer here, but we're still party to the theft, Bats. * Shift: Wait... Where is here exactly? I know it's a warehouse, but- * Indigo: All-American Freight, Building 16. This building is owned by Alan Scott, president of Scott Me- * Shift: Ah, thanks, babe... Right... and why was this place so important for them, again? * Macro: scoff I dunno... Something about storing a bunch of priceless relics here. * Batman: Are you saying you have a problem with the plan? Now? * Macro: Look, I know my place, boss... I'm the muscle. I'm not the brain. Never claimed to be... and I like a fight as good as any other red-haired Asian-Amazon covered in ink and scar tissue, but- * Thunder: What I think Grace is saying, is that seems unnecessary... Why not just ask for their help? * Batman: They've spent centuries in the dark. We need to lure them into the light. * Shift: Here I was thinking that Batman operated best in the dark... * Indigo: Amusing, dear. giggle * Batman: If you had problems with the plan, you should have raised those concerns earlier. it's too late now. * Macro: chuckle Oh, yeah... We're knee-deep in the expletive now. I know that... but I don't recall ever having been given a chance to raise concerns about the plan. Was that an option? * Batman: Of course it was- * Thunder: scoff I don't recall a moment where pointy-ears have ever asked for our input on this mission. * Indigo: That was because such a moment never did occur. In fact, never once since taking command of the Outsiders was such an opportunity ever presented by Batman. * Batman: groan Alright, that's en- beep Dick? What is it? 13.3 seconds Wait... Selina's still there! She's supposed- 9.4 seconds Huh... I see... Okay, we'll be right there. beep Uh, I got to go. launch, whirring * Thunder: Wait?! What?! You're leaving us here?! He's not really just leaving us here, right? This is a test, right? * Macro: groan I don't think so, babe... sigh You know what? Let's ditch this plan and go hit up My Alibi. You all in? * Shift: scoff Not sure Indigo and me would fit in, but... you two kids have fun without us. We'll be at the Bunker. Trivia and Notes * Story continues from ObMod: Family Secrets 24. * Story continues in Oracle Files: Bruce Wayne 1. Links and References * Oracle Files: Grace Choi (2/2) Category:Oracle Files Category:Indigo/Appearances Category:Anissa Pierce/Appearances Category:Bruce Wayne/Appearances Category:Grace Choi/Appearances Category:Rex Mason/Appearances Category:Outsiders/Appearances Category:Burnside/Appearances Category:Gotham City/Appearances